


Snap

by paralleltonone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltonone/pseuds/paralleltonone
Summary: A battlefield deafened. Movement halted. Even the trees seemed to stop taking oxygen. Just stillness and silence.Gone...forever.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written shit in eons, but I had feelings and thoughts and after I got my tears out, I challenged myself to write them out in 100 words then 150 words then 200 words. This was the result. Considering a longer tie-in to this (Thundershield), but I'm already sorry for what you're reading now.

**_Bucky_ **

Strange. Not painful. Not achy. Not stinging or throbbing and definitely not quick. Moving up his side and radiating throughout bone and muscle. A feeling so familiar, but strange all the same. He couldn’t recall the last few moments. He charged through the trees and...nothing. Then this. Strange.

As the feeling flowed through his body, he stood and looked for the one person he needed the most.

It was happening again. And he needed him. Steve. There he was. With him. He opened his mouth to speak, so much to say. He didn’t need answers anymore. He’d felt this feeling before. Over 70 years before.

_It’s okay - you will be okay. It’s not your fault._ He wanted Steve to know. _Take care of him. Keep loving him._ He wanted to tell the demigod. But he could only speak a word, a name, as the dust began to form.

“Steve...?”

________________________________________

**_Steve_ **

This wasn’t the end. This wasn’t how he wanted it to happen, how it always happened, how it should happen. They lost. He lost. Good lost.

_Wake up, Steve._ But he wasn’t sleeping or dreaming. He was awake, heart beating and lungs filled with air. He was wide-awake...and left alive. Alone.

He was gone. They were gone. With a snap, gone.

A battlefield deafened. Movement halted. Even the trees seemed to stop taking oxygen. Just stillness and silence.

With beating heart breaking and filled lungs closing in a gasp, his voice broke through the quiet in a whisper.

“Oh, God...”  
  
________________________________________

**_Thor_ **

Him. That was him. Steve had him again, and lost him. He was right in front of them and suddenly, no more. Bucky Barnes - the man he knew in abstract only, whose name he’d heard in stories regaled with a rare smile. Gone, just like that.

_A placeholder...just until._ His own words resonated in his head far too often. But ‘until’ had come and was gone again. Selfishly, he didn’t want it back.

Was it selfish? Was this the right time to be selfish? When would be the right time? Why not now? He had nothing left but his own life. No home, no family. Nothing, except Steve.

Steven - who he bonded with; whose affection he came to cherish after the loss of her; who, like him, just needed someone; whose heart he held...just until. Until only because Steve vowed to find him, bring him back home. _He’s your love, I know - don’t cry, you have me for now, like a placeholder...just until._

It wasn’t the time to be selfish. But he had nothing left. Nothing except Steve.

Until came and went before their eyes. Thor wasn’t alone anymore.

Not now and never again. Until was gone...forever.


End file.
